I'll protect you
by prettylittleliarshaleb
Summary: When Hanna's 17 and Caleb's 23 but he's sick of older guys hitting on Hanna and not treating her right, What will he do to protect her? Will it get him into trouble? What happens if they fall in love? Read to find out! HALEB!
1. Meeting her

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars or any of the characters.**

 **Hi guys, this is a new haleb fanfic. Hope you enjoy it! xx**

* * *

"Caleb you need to find someone, you haven't gone out since you and Jessica broke up, _3 weeks ago_!" Jasper said to Caleb as they walked down the street.

"Look i told you I'd help you find a present for your sisters 18th, so can we not talk about that" Caleb said.

"Fine, fine. But tonight were both going to the club and were both gonna get laid, okay?"

Caleb sighed but eventually gave in. "Fine. What shop are we going to anyway?"

"She said she wants something from _Mindy's Boutique_ , its somewhere along this road"

"Do you know what she wants from there?"

"She sent me a picture of some skirt she wants so i'll just show to to someone who works there"

"Okay"

"Here it is" Jasper said pointing to the shop.

* * *

"Hanna, its you and Sean's anniversary!" Brynn squeaked smiling. "What are you guys doing?"

"I dont know yet its a surprise but I can't wait!" Hanna said smiling.

Hanna and Brynn were close, they had been working together for a few months now in a boutique. They were both 17 and were saving up for college. Hanna moved to a small apartment that her dad paid for after her mum and Ted got married. She didn't have a problem with her mum and Ted but she just wanted to be alone so she could have the girls round whenever, go out whenever and do what she wanted. Her mum couldn't pay for college and her dad was paying for Kate so Hanna had to get a job and start saving.

Hanna and Brynn watched two guys walk into the boutique. "Han you take these two, I'll go unpack the rest of the stuff in storage" Brynn said.

Hanna nodded and walked over to them. "Welcome to Mindy's Boutique, is there anything I do for you?" She said politely.

Both guys looked at Hanna intrigued.

"Yeah... Its my sisters birthday coming up and she said she wanted this" Jasper said showing him the picture of a skirt.

"Sure, what size is she?" Hanna said opening a drawer.

"I think she said 6"

Hanna looked in a drawer and flicked through some hangers. "6 seems to be a popular size, there isn't one out but i'll get one from the back, 1 sec"

Hanna left to go to the storage room and the guys started talking.

"Dude, she is _so_ hot!" Jasper said to Caleb.

"I know!" Caleb replied.

"I'm gonna try get her number, i bet she's great in bed" Jasper said as Caleb laughed.

"Here you go" Hanna said handing him the skirt. "Is there anything else i can do for you?"

"There is actually" Jasper said stroking her arm. "Is there any chance you would wanna meet sometime, maybe tonight?"

Hanna raised her eyebrows and took his hand off her arm. "How old are you exactly?"

"Were both 23"

Hanna laughed. "Well i'm only 17 and i'm busy tonight with me and my boyfriends anniversary" She chuckled.

"Oh, I had no idea you were so young!" Jasper said shocked.

Hanna couldn't help but laugh at there cluelessness. "Don't worry about it"

Jasper paid for the skirt and both guys left.

"I better get going" Hanna said to Brynn once her shift finished.

"Have fun with Sean" Brynn said winking.

"I Will" Hanna laughed then leaving.

* * *

Hanna was so excited to spend time with Sean on their anniversary. They hadn't spent any real time together for a long time as Sean was nineteen so he had College and Hanna was busy doing extra shifts so she could _go_ to college.

She pulled up in his driveway and knocked on the door.

' _knock knock knock'_

There was no answer so Hanna just let herself in. She was walking up the stairs but she stopped when she saw a trail of clothes leading to his bedroom.

She swung open the door to see Sean in bed with another girl.

"Ha...Hanna-" Sean stuttered.

She stumbled back and covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"S..Sean how...how could you do this to me!" Hanna said crying as Sean quickly got changed.

"Hanna it was just a one time thing it won't happen again! Why are you here anyway?"

"Why am I here? You don't even know! I'm here because its our anniversary you asshole!" Hanna said running down the stairs.

"Shit i forgot" Sean muttered to himself running after Hanna.

Hanna ran to her car crying until someone grabbed her arm and twisted her around.

"Let me go!" Hanna shouted.

"Shhh please don't cry, please" He said wiping her tears away. "I was going to tell you-"

"Just leave me alone!" Hanna said crying.

He just stared at her for a moment until he let go of her. "Okay..."

Hanna speed walked to her car trying to find the keys in her bag and drove home.

She walked into her empty apartment feeling so alone.

' _I'm gonna get so drunk tonight so i can forget about this shit day'_ She thought.

Hanna walked into her bedroom and opened her walk-in-wardrobe and got out every slutty outfit she had.

She chose a black dress which was _very_ short and had _a lot_ of cleavage. It had a completely open back, only covered with thin spaghetti straps criss crossing, stopping at her butt.

She picked some black heels with silver studs all over it. She does wear heels a lot but never this high.  
Usually her makeup is quite natural looking but tonight she was making a change so she did a lot of eyeliner with heavy mascara but kept her hair in its normal perfect curls.

Hanna decided to walk to the club so she cold get as drunk as she wanted and not have to worry about driving.

She got her fake ID and started walking.

Hanna knew she looked good by the looks she got from Men of all ages as she walked in the club.

Caleb came to the club with Jasper but Jasper had already gone off with some girl and was currently dancing with her.

"Can i please have 4 shots of tequila" Hanna said as she sat on the stool at the bar.

"4 tequila shots coming up. Can I see an ID?" The bar man said.

Hanna showed him her ID and he was on his way with her drinks.

Caleb recognized the voice and looked to his right where the sweet girl he saw earlier was sitting looking more sexy than sweet.

"I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves, I'm Caleb" Caleb said making Hanna face him.

"Your the guy from the shop earlier, Im Hanna" She said smiling.

"Sorry about my friend by the way, he didn't know you were that young"

"No its okay" Hanna laughed.

"Speaking of, how did you get served here if your only 17?"

"Do I look 17 to you?"

After Hanna said that, Caleb looked up and down at her outfit thinking how much older and sexier she looked wearing that. Hanna noticed him staring at her cleavage and blushed.

"No you don't" He laughed.

"Where's your friend?" Hanna said.

"Over there" He pointed Jasper making out with a girl on the dance floor. "Could of been you" Caleb joked.

They both laughed at what Caleb said.

"I thought it was your anniversary with your boyfriend?' Caleb said.

Hanna stayed silent for a minute until she finally answered. "We broke up actually..."

"Oh... Sorry I had no idea..."

"Don't worry" Hanna said shaking her head with a fake smile.

"Here's your drinks miss" The barman said placing 4 shots in front of Hanna.

"Thanks" Hanna replied.

"They all for you?" Caleb said smirking.

"I've got a lot on my mind" She said taking her first shot.

"Pretty bad break up huh?"

"Yup" She sighed.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A older man said sitting next to Hanna on the bar stool.

"Um... No I..I'm fine thanks" She said awkwardly.

"If you don't want me to buy you one we could just go to straight to my place, maybe even skip the drinks and go straight to desert..." He said putting one hand on her low back and one hand rubbing her upper thigh, skimming her her dress.

Caleb noticed Hanna uncomfortable and started getting protective. "Get your hands off her you creep" He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"What did you say to me?"

"Leave her alone, your twice her age!"

"Are you looking for a fight man?"

"No, no one's looking for a fight." Hanna stepped in trying to calm them down. "Caleb can we just get some air for a sec" She said dragging Caleb outside.

Hanna felt relieved that her and Caleb were away from that creep, cause if they stayed there 1 more minute she thought Caleb might just have killed him.

"Are you okay?" Caleb said.

"Yeah don't worry its happened before, but thank you for sticking up for me"

"Is it a regular thing for men in there 40's to hit on you?"

"Yeah, my ex boyfriend used to get so angry"

"I get it. Must be hard seeing grown men drool over your girlfriend"

"No he wasn't angry at the guys, he was more angry at me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well once I went to his house and a bunch of his college friends were there and one of them was drunk and kept on touching my ass and tried to kiss me, so i asked him to leave and when he did, my boyfriend got so angry that _he_ asked _me_ to leave and said that if someone wants to feel me up, just let them instead of asking them to stop, because apparently I was only ever there for him and his friends pleasure anyway..."

"He sounds like an idiot. Must've felt nice knowing you were done with that when you broke up with him today" He said.

"Actually I didn't exactly break up with him... He.. He cheated on me..." She looked down ashamed.

"What!?" Caleb laughed.

"Don't laugh its embarrassing enough!"

"No, no I'm not laughing at you, its just... Why would anyone in there right mind _cheat_ on... _you!"_

Hanna blushed at what he said and turned away so he wouldn't see her cheeks redden, but when she looked back up he was staring at her so intently. She adored the way he looked at her.  
Hanna started shivering in the cold and Caleb noticed it.

"Here" He said wrapping his jacket round her.

"Thanks" She said. Hanna felt something in his pocket and got out. "You smoke?" She smirked pulling the box out if the jacket.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Well I'm not meant to" She said referring to her age. "But, yeah i do sometimes"

Caleb lit one and took a puff then passing it to Hanna.

"No I'm okay" She shook her head.

"Go on..."

She laughed and took it from him. Caleb found it so sexy the way she held the cigarette between her fingers and absent-mindedly closed her eyes with the cigarette in her big, perfect lips.

"Happy now?" She said blowing out the smoke, then tapping away the ash and handing it back to him.

"Very" He smiled.

"Shit!"

"What?" He said concerned.

"I left my purse on the stool inside, i'll go get it"

"No" Caleb stopped her. "I'll get it don't worry"

Hanna smiled at how nice he was. "Thank you"

* * *

Caleb had gone in to get Hanna's bag so Hanna was waiting for him outside.

"Hey sexy..." The older man from earlier said to her.

Hanna moved back noticing that it was the man who hit on her earlier and he was quite drunk.

"Don't be scared baby... I'll protect you" He said then grabbing her and pushing her against the hard brick wall.

"Get off me!" Hanna shouted.

"Your...So...Hot" He said in between kisses.

Hanna just hoped that someone would walk by and help her or that Caleb would hurry up as the man started undoing her dress.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter please review, say what you like and dislike. I'll be updating soon. Love you guys!xxx**


	2. Helping her

**Hey everyone, sorry its taken ages to update.**

 **By the way i changed the last chapter a bit so that Hanna actually lives with the girls. Enjoy!**

"Please get off me!" Hanna squealed.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

He started undoing the zip and putting his hands up her dress, dangerously close to her area.

Hanna screamed at the top of her lungs, struggling to get out of his arms.

Caleb was walking out when he heard Hanna scream.

"Get the hell off her!" Caleb shouted rushing over to them.

The man didn't take any notice to what Caleb said and instead carried on kissing Hanna harder and pushing her against the wall with more force.

Hanna was suddenly free from the mans grasp and opened her eyes to see Caleb punching the man, hard enough to make him fall to the ground.

"Don't ever go near her or touch her again!"Caleb shouted holding the man by his collar. "Do you hear me?!"

The man nodded quickly and Caleb punched him one more time before releasing him, watching him sprint off.

Caleb finally ran to Hanna who was trembling with fear..

"Hanna are you okay?!"He said cupping her face with his warm, large hands, wiping away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb.

Hanna slowly nodded trying not to cry, but after a few seconds of bottling her emotions, she jumped into his arms, historically crying.

"Hey its okay, its okay. I'm here..." He whispered into her ear while stroking her hair.

After a few minutes of crying in his arms she slowly pulled away.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry, i got mascara all over your white shirt!"

"Hanna stop. I don't care about my shirt, i care about you, Are you okay?" He softly said, stroking her arm.

"I...I think so..."

"C'mon I'll drive you home"

* * *

Caleb finally got to Hanna's apartment block after a short drive, which felt like ages for Hanna.

"Its late, aren't your parents worried?" Caleb said while they sat in the car.

"No I don't live with them"

"You live alone?"

"No live with my three best friends"

"Okay, I'll walk you in"

Hanna accepted his kind offer and they walked to her apartment. Her apartment was on the second floor of the building, which Hanna hated cause they had to walk up stairs but Caleb didn't mind cause he was staring at her ass as she walked step by step to her apartment.

Caleb was more of the 'one-night-stand-' kinda guy but he always treated girls right and hated the thought of guys taking advantage of the fact that their stronger than girls by hitting or raping them.  
If Caleb didn't know Hanna's age, it would probably have been him asking her if he could by her a drink and take her home instead of that guy.

"Well thanks for everything, and sorry that i ruined your night...and your shirt" Hanna said standing in her doorway.

"There's no need to thank me, I just did what I had to do, and you didn't ruin my night and don't worry i never liked this shirt anyway"

Hanna laughed at what he said and then they both looked towards the stairs, hearing someone walking up.

"Hey Han, sorry to interrupt, I just finished my shift at the bar" Emily said.

"Don't worry. Caleb this is Emily, one of the friends I live with, Emily this is Caleb, he ugh... drove me home"

"Nice to meet you" Emily said.

"You too" Caleb said.

"Han, I thought you were staying at Sean's tonight?" Emily said confused that Hanna was with another guy on her anniversary.

"I'll explain everything later"

"Okay well i'll see you inside Han, bye Caleb" Emily said.

"Bye"

Emily was gone and it was just Hanna and Caleb again.

"Thanks again for everything, I'll see you around" Hanna said.

"Bye" Caleb replied then watching Hanna close the door.

* * *

 _ **One week later**_...

"Guys why are we even bothering to do internships?" Hanna whined to the girls.

"Hanna, don't get so stressed out. Were doing this cause it will look great when we apply for college" Spencer said.

"Yeah but you guys don't have to worry, Spence your Interning for a law firm which your mum owns, Emily your Interning for Missy Franklin that olympic swimmer who you've met, and Aria your interning for Ezra but i don't know anybody where i'm going!" Hanna said stressing.

"Hanna you just have to bring some guy coffee for a few weeks." Aria said.

"At least you get to bring coffee to your boyfriend..." she muttered.

"Hanna, They picked out 10 Intern applications out of hundreds of other people and your one of them so you'll be fine" Emily said.

"I guess your right..."

Hanna was interning for a computer company, not that she was good with computers, but she was just going to be the assistant for the boss. All the other girls were doing an internship for something they were good at, with someone they knew, but Hanna didn't care whether she was good at it, all that mattered to her was it looking good on a college application, but what Hanna didn't know is that Caleb works in the same building.

Hanna spent about 25 minutes with the Spencer figuring out what to wear. She finally decided to wear a white shirt, which she tucked in to her pencil skirt. There was a few buttons on the shirt undone which showed a bit of cleavage and the skirt was quite short. She put on a pair of black heels and grabbed her PRADA bag and was out the door.

* * *

"Hanna Marin?" The Lady at the reception desk said as Hanna walked in the very large and tasteful building.

"Yes"

"Right this way"

The lady led Hanna into a waiting area where she could sit down and wait till Mr. Norton was ready for her.

Hanna sat there and watched people walk past her looking really smart and hight-tech.

Caleb was walking to his office but he saw a blonde sitting in the waiting area. He thought he recognized those perfect curls and long legs.

"Hanna?" A voice said from behind her.

"Caleb!" She smiled then hugging him.

"How've you been?"

"Okay I guess, haven't really wanted to go out much though. What brings you here?"

"I work here, but you don't really look like the computer hacker kinda girl, so why you here?" He joked.

Hanna laughed. "No, no definitely not. I'm doing an internship for professor Norton"

Caleb's smile turned into an angry look. "You can't intern for him"

"What? why not?"

"He's bad news, he only sets up internships so someone can be there for his every need, as in his _every_ need. He does it to creep on young girls"

Hanna laughed in response. "Thats so not true"

"I'm serious!"

"All I'm doing is bringing him coffee"

"Excuse me, Professor Norton will see you now" The lady said pointing to the door then walking away.

"Bye Caleb" Hanna waved walking to the office.

"You must be Hanna" The man said putting his hand out.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr Norton" She said shaking his hand.

"Please, call me Seth" He said then walking to his desk gesturing Hanna to follow.

He pulled out the chair for Hanna to sit down in. He seemed like the perfect gentleman, what was Caleb talking about?

Hanna jumped and turned her head when a young man waked in the office.

"Oh don't mind that, there will be people walking in and out of my office to collect papers and stuff"

"Oh okay"

The man grabbed some papers and walked out so it was just the two of them again, and Hanna started getting nervous when she noticed he was staring at her chest.

"Can I just say that you are... so beautiful"

"Oh, um...thank you"

He moved from behind his desk to the front so he could sit next to Hanna.

"There's no need to feel nervous, it was just a compliment" He said putting one hand on her low back and the other stroking her leg.

Hanna froze but luckily there moment was interrupted.

"Sir, could you please sign these?" Caleb said.

"Oh, sorry Caleb, i didn't hear anybody come in" He said quickly taking his hands off Hanna and signing the paper. "Do you need anything else?"

Caleb glared down at him but then remembered he was his boss so politely said "No thanks" and was out the door.

Caleb didn't trust him and he all ready had his hands on Hanna and that made Caleb angry.

"Where were we?" He whispered seductively, then unbuttoning the top buttons on her shirt.

Hanna immediately pulled away and tried to change the subject. "Do you want a coffee or something?"

"No. I want _you_ "

He slid his hands on her ass and not so gently squeezed them. Before Hanna could do anything He had his lips to hers.

The door opened again and Hanna felt a wave of relief when his hands and lips were off her.

"Oh um, sorry to interrupt sir..." Jasper said trying to hide his smirk.

Hanna noticed the guy that walked in was the person who asked her number in the shop and smiled, but was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Caleb.  
Jasper grabbed some paperwork and left and now Hanna was feeling more nervous than ever.

10 minutes after Jasper walked in on Hanna and Norton, he walked in to the office he shared with Caleb.

"That took you a long time, did you find the files?" Caleb said.

"Yeah i had to go to the back after i got them to print the confirmation form but that doesn't matter cause guess who I just saw!"Jasper said.

"Um..our boss?" Caleb replied with a 'duh' expression.

"No it was that hot girl from the shop last week, and she looks even hotter!"

Caleb then remembered that she was here.

"Seems Norton got there before us though" Jasper said while sorting the files.

"What do you mean?"

"When I walked in he was all over her"

Caleb suddenly got really angry but Jasper didn't notice it and carried on sorting the files.

"I'm uh... just gonna go to the bathroom.."

"Okay"

He didn't know what it was about this girl but he really liked her and didn't want anybody hurting her or taking advantage of her beauty.

Caleb practically ran to the office but before he could get there he saw Hanna running out in tears.

"Hanna" He called as she speed walked past him wiping away the tears.

She didnt reply she just carried on walking. "Hanna please wait" He said running after her.

Once she was outside she finally stopped.

"Hanna whats wrong, what happened?" He said stroking both her arms.

She kept her head down and the tears kept falling.

He lifted her chin with his hand and looking into her big blue eyes with tears welling up in them broke his heart.  
He noticed a red mark on her cheek and stroked the tears that were trickling down it but she winced in pain so he quickly took his hand away.

"Whats that mark?"

When she didnt reply he started getting really concerned. "Hanna please. What happened"

She looked up into his concerned brown eyes and gave in. "H..he hit me. S...so many t...times" She said in between sniffs.

His concerned eyes suddenly turned wide and furious. He desperately wanted to run in there and sort that guy out but he knew he had to be strong for the both of them so he stayed as calm as he could.

"Why did he hit you?"

"He T-old me to take of my sh-shirt and I said no and then he started gr-grabbing and t-ouching me so i went to walk out but he kept on hitting me" She said making herself cry even more saying it.

Caleb was silent for a moment processing what she had said until he finally spoke up. "I'll Kill him"

Caleb started walking towards the building but Hanna stopped him.

"Caleb you can't tell him I told you!"

"What?"

"He said not to tell anyone or he would make sure something would happen to me, and I don't know if he was just saying that but he's a powerful man so I'm not taking the chance"

As much as he wanted to teach this guy a lesson he didnt want him to hurt Hanna.

"Can I take you home?"

"Don't you have work?"

"I'll get my friend to cover for me"

"Caleb, you don't have to do that"

"Please. I _want to"_

* * *

 **I am soooooo sorry i didnt update quick enough! I was really stuck on ideas and did so many different things and when i finally wrote it, it deleted. Anyways i wrote it again differently and now its done. Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews i get the more it motivates me. Love you allll xx**


	3. A's back?

**Hey Guys, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Caleb drove Hanna to her apartment after she had calmed down a bit.  
They walked up to her apartment after he insisted on escorting her there.

"Well thanks for the ride home" Hanna said awkwardly as they stood in the doorway.

"Thats okay"

Caleb was just about to leave before Hanna said something neither of them had expected.

"Would you like to come in?"

Caleb smiled widely, happy that she said that because the truth is he was dying to get to know her better. "Sure"

"Do you wanna drink?" She said walking into the kitchen.

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Well we have water and stuff, but I'm feeling a gin and tonic"

"I'll join you on that" He chuckled.

They spent the next two hours drinking and laughing and now they barely knew what the were doing.

"Hanna, your gorgeous" He slurred, drunk putting his hands on her hips.

Hanna laughed and they both swear they were about to kiss when he leaned in but the moment was ruined.

Spencer and Aria unlocked the door and were surprised when they saw Caleb and Hanna about to kiss.

"Oh...Hey Han" Spencer said chuckling.

Hanna moved away from him and walked over to the girls. "Caleb this is Aria and Spencer, guys this is Caleb" Hanna said.

"Wow Han, i can smell you from here, how much did you drink?" Aria said.

"Not that much" She slurred.

Spencer and Aria gave each other a look and started laughing at their drunk friend.

"Wheres Em?" Hanna said.

"She's still at work, she's got her late shift, but we'll leave you guys to it" Spencer said before her and Aria went upstairs to their rooms.

Hanna continued drinking but Caleb stopped and stuck to water so he could sober up a bit. They laughed and talked some more until Caleb checked the time.

"Its late, I better get going" Caleb said sighing but still had that charming smile on his face.

"You can't drive, your drunk"

"Not as drunk as you but I'll get a taxi"

Hanna put a hand on his arm and whispered: "Stay a little longer?"

They both looked into each others eyes for a while until Caleb crashed his lips to hers. Even though Hanna was drunk, she felt a spark she had never felt before and so did he. The kiss got deeper and more passionate and there tongues were fighting furiously against each other.

She wrapped her legs around his waist so their centers were alined and he cupped her asscheeks so she was steady.

"Wheres your room?" He mumbled between kisses, walking up the stairs.

"The last one on the right"

He opened her door and placed her on the bed, straddling her.

He took his shirt and trousers off and went to pull down her skin-tight skirt as she undid the buttons on her shirt.

Caleb was tipsy but Hanna was definitely drunk. He was sober enough to make the right decision. In this situation with any other girl he would fuck them in that moment, but he couldn't do that with Hanna cause she was younger and he cared for her like he hadn't with any other girl and wanted to treat her right like no one else had and needed her full consent.

He had been with _a lot_ of girls but no one of them had a body like Hanna and he had never met anyone that stunning so It took everything he had in him not to fuck the half naked girl underneath him.

"What are you waiting for?" Hanna said smiling up at him.

"Hanna we can't do this" He sighed.

"Why not?" She whispered getting upset.

"Because I can't take advantage of the fact that your drunk by sleeping with you"

Hanna's frown suddenly turned into a smile. "Thats the sweetest thing any guy has ever said to me"

He kissed her one more time before sliding himself off her and he was about to get off the bed but she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Please stay" She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, let me just get something, wheres your bin?"

"Its over there" She said pointing to the bin in the corner of her room.

He picked it up and put it on the floor next to the side of the bed she was laying on.

"Whats this for?" She said confused.

"You've had a lot to drink, I think you'll need this" He laughed.

He climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around her and watched as her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Caleb woke up with his arms wrapped round Hanna's back and she had one hand on his chest and one arm lightly wrapped round his wast. His bicep was numb from her head resting on it but it was so worth it.

He watched her nose scrunch and he thought it was so adorable. He never thought of girls as cute before and never had he slept with one not actually sleeping with them. What was she doing to him?

"Hey" He said noticing she was awake.

She looked around the room confused, her head was pounding from her hangover. She looked down at her in only black lace matching underwear and got even more confused.

"What happened last night?" She said sitting up wrapping the sheet around her.

"After your friends Spencer and Aria came in you got really drunk and insisted I stayed"

"We didnt do anything did we?"

"No, no of course not. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that"

She smiled at his cuteness. "Thank you"

"Last night you might not remember but-"

"Oh trust me, I remember. How could I forget?" She smirked.

"So you weren't just drunk kissing?, cause if you regret it I understand"

After he said that she rolled on top of him and kissed him with passion and force.

"Does that answer your question?" She whispered in his ear.

' _knock knock knock'_

"Han I have a fashion crisis, I need your help!" Aria said storming in.

"Aria, you know the point of knocking is so the other person can say come in"

"Sorry Caleb, I didnt realized you stayed" Aria said trying to hide her smile.

"C'mon I'll help you" Hanna said getting out of bed.

She walked to the door and then remembered she was only in her underwear so then grabbed her dressing gown and turned to Caleb.

"This won't take long"

Both girls walked into Aria's room where Em and Spence also were and Hanna knew that she would now have to answer million questions.

"Han whats going on with you two?" Aria said as she closed the door.

"With who?" Emily said.

"When I walked in Hanna and that guy Caleb, Spence and I met last night were naked in bed together!" Aria said.

"You slept with him! Han I though you hated the thought of 1-night-stands with guys you don't know?" Spencer said.

"Guys slow down! We didnt sleep together and I've met him before!"

"Oh really? Then why were you naked in bed with him and how come i've never heard of this 'Caleb'" Aria said.

"I met last week" She replied.

"Oh I remember Caleb, Isn't he the one who dropped you home, the one who saved you from that guy at the club?" Emily said.

"Yes that Caleb. Can I explain everything when he leaves? Then i'll tell you all about it, okay?"

"Fine but hurry up we need details!" Spencer said as Hanna walked out.

When Hanna walked back into her room Caleb was getting changed.

"Sorry Han I gotta go, Jasper my friend needs me to pick him up from some party he ended up sleeping at, but thank you for a great night last night" He said.

"Thats okay and thank you for comforting me yesterday and for last night. Is Jasper the one who asked my number last week and who came in the office yesterday?"

"Thats the one. Are you free tonight?"

Hanna's face lit up. "I am, why"

"I'll pick you up at 7" He said winking.

She hooked her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist and they shared a meaningful kiss.

"Bye" Caleb said heading out the door.

"Bye" Hanna sighed.

She walked back into Aria's room and was confused when all the girls were completely silent staring at their phones.

"Guys?" Hanna said.

"Han did you just get a text?" Aria said.

She pulled her phone out of the dressing gown pocket and sighed as she read it.

' _I'm back bitches. This time all four little liars are living under 1 roof. This should be easy! -A'_

"What does this mean? Is A back?" Emily said.

"I don't know" Spencer said. "Guys we have to be so careful, we can't have what happened to Mona happen to us"

Half a year ago Mona went missing and no one knew where she was. Police everywhere were searching for her and no one could trace anything back to her. The girls got a text after she was kidnapped saying ' _It's all your fault -A'_.Hanna took it the hardest out of anyone and her boyfriend at the time didnt make her feel any better.

"What are we gonna do?" Hanna whispered.

"Lets just try stay indoors until we figure this out" Spence said.

"No I can't, I have a date tonight" Hanna said innocently.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Aria said.

"I'll be fine"

* * *

 _'Knock Knock Knock'_

"Guy's thats him, how do I look?" Hanna said nervously.

"You look great" Aria said.

Hanna chose a short, skin-tight, dark red dress and wore a matching dark red lipstick. She finished it with black heels, her usual perfect curls and a flawless face of makeup.

"Han I've never seen you so nervous over a guy" Em said.

"Well I really like him, I'll see you guys later. Bye" She said walking down the stairs.

"Have fun and be careful" Aria shouted from up stairs.

Hanna opened the door to see Caleb dressed in a navy blue shirt with a suit jacket on top with some jeans. He looked so handsome.

He took a long glance at her from head to toe before talking.

"Wow...You look...beautiful"

She bit her lip and blushed. "Thank you"

He placed his hand on her back as they walked to his car.

* * *

Caleb took Hanna to a restaurant on the beach which was fancy, but not too fancy. They sat down on a table with the most amazing view of the ocean.

"Hi I'm Glenn, your waiter for today, are you ready to order?" The young male waiter said.

They both ordered there drinks and their meals.

Glenn looked at Hanna deviously with a smirk on his face.

"Hanna right?" Glenn said.

She gave him a confused look. "Um...How do you know who I am?"

"Your the one who's best friend got murdered and your other best friend got kidnapped" He said smiling as if it was so cool.

Hanna was caught off guard by what he said. Talking about Allison or Mona made Hanna feel very uncomfortable and the girls and her never talked about it and hadn't mentioned either of them for ages other than this morning after they got the text.

"Why would you know me from that?" Hanna said.

"You and the other three girls were always on the news and in the papers and weren't you going out with Jordan Hobart at the time?"

Hanna froze. How did he know about Jordan? Her relationship with Jordan was definitely not on the news. She didnt answer him and just kept her gaze low.  
Caleb saw the tears welling up in her eyes so he stepped in.

"Thats enough for now thanks" He said directing Glenn to walk away.

"Hanna what was that all about?"

She didnt answer him. "Han, was what he was saying true? Did that happen to your friends?"

"You don't know?"

"I only moved here a few months ago with my friend, I didnt hear anything about it"

' _ring ring ring'_

"I'm so sorry Caleb, I should probably take this"

"No its fine"

Hanna walked to the bathroom and answered it.

"Spence, is everything okay?"

"Han, we just gotta text from A"

"I didnt get one, what did it say?"

"It was a picture of you and Caleb sitting down at the restaurant and it said 'She's next'" Spence said panicking.

"Relax Spence I'm fine calm d-" Hanna was saying before she screamed and the call was disconnected.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Whats gonna happen to Hanna? Please review what you thought and what you think will happen next xx**


End file.
